Stay With Me
by Kimbyunhee133
Summary: Ketika pangeran Wang Yeol dan Baekhee dari zaman Goryeo betemu kembali di zaman modern sebagai Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. CHANBAEK! [[ONESHOOT-END]]


Pemuda tinggi bertelinga yoda itu merasa pernah mengenal seorang lelaki bermata bulan sabit yang kini sedang berjalan dihadapannya.

 _Aku mengenalnya..._

 _Tapi siapa? dan kapan aku mengenalnya?_

"Tuan? Kau tak apa?" Pemuda bermata bulan sabit itu menggerakkan tangannya didepan muka si lelaki bertelinga yoda yang tengah menatapnya kosong.

 _Ya, aku mengenalnya._

 _Mimpi itu..._

 _Apakah dia takdirku?_

 _STAY WITH ME_

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Genre :

Romance, drama

Warning :

BL, BoyxBoy

 _Inspired by : Stay With me- Chanyeol ft. Punch_

\--

Pukul 08.00.

Masih terlalu pagi bagi pemuda tinggi bermarga Park untuk meninggalkan kediamannya.

"Yeoboseyo?" Suara bass miliknya menjawab panggilan telepon dari seberang.

"Aku mengerti."

"Baiklah. Kututup sekarang"

 _Plip_

Kedai kopi didepan apartemennya menjadi tujuan pemuda tinggi itu.

"Aku pesan seperti biasa" Katanya singkat kepada seorang pelayang ber name tag Choi Shin Ju. Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti dan berlalu meninggalkan si pemuda Park yang tengah duduk disebuah bangku dekat jendela.

Hujan masih mengguyur kota Seoul. Tidak terlalu deras, namun teratur. Rintik demi rintik hujan yang turun ke dataran menjadi alunan musik yang menenangkan. Terutama bagi si pemuda Park yang kini sedang asyik melamun menatap hujan dari balik jendela kedai kopi.

"Hyung"

Pemuda Park yang asyik menatap hujan akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kursi didepannya. Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat itu kini menatapnya datar.

Oh sejak kapan dia ada disini?

"Aku tidak tau kau sudah sampai." Pemuda Park itu terkekeh.

"Tentu saja. Hyung dari tadi hanya asyik melamun"

"Ah maafkan aku."

"Hmm.."

Hening sejenak. Si pemuda bermuka datar bernama Sehun itu menyesap kopi miliknya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya?" Tanya si pemuda Park.

Sehun mengangguk dan menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat berisikan sebuah dokumen penting. Di sisi amplop tersebut tertera sebuah lambang rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul.

"Hasil pemeriksaanmu sudah keluar, hyung. Silahkan cek sendiri dan pahami." Jelas Sehun.

Pemuda Park dengan senang hati mengambil amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Membaca deret demi deret kalimat yang tertulis disana dengan serius.

"Disana tidak menunjukkan hasil jika kau mengidap kelainan jiwa. Mungkin kau hanya sedikit depresi... soal mimpi yang kau alami, aku menganjurkan hyung untuk diterapi hipnotis." Jelas Sehun.

Pemuda Park menghela nafasnya dan memasukkan lembaran hasil pemeriksaannya kedalam amplopnya kembali.

"Baiklah. Kau adalah dokter yang kupercaya, lakukan saja yang terbaik. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan ini semua."

\--

Pangeran Wang Yeol adalah pangeran mahkota dari kerajaan Goryeo. Terkenal dengan ketampanan dan kebaikan hati nya.

Hari itu ia sedang berkelana di sebuah desa untuk sekedar memastikan keadaan. Para rakyat dengan hormat membungkuk saat sang pangeran mahkota itu lewat ditengah-tengah mereka dengan menaiki seekor kuda hitam.

Namun maksud sang pangeran mahkota bukan hanya sekedar untuk memastikan keadaan desa tersebut, tapi ia hendak bertemu seseorang.

Seorang wanita yang kini duduk disebuah bangku dekat kebun bunga adalah seseorang yang ingin ditemui sang pangeran mahkota.

"Baekhee..."

Wanita itu menoleh dan langsung berhambur kepelukan sang pangeran. Dengan senang hati pangeran Wang Yeol membalas pelukan wanita itu.

"Aku merindukanmu... sungguh..." Lirih wanita itu. Air matanya menetes tak kuat menahan kerinduannya terhadap sang pangeran mahkota.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, kekasihku..." Jawab sang pangeran.

Wanita bernama Baekhee itu melepas pelukannya dan menatap dalam sang pangeran dihadapannya.

Sungguh, 2 bulan tidak bertemu dengan si pangeran cukup menyiksa perasaannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi baek..." Hibur sang pangeran mahkota sambil mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi wanita itu.

"Aku mendengar... kau akan dinikahkan dengan tuan putri dari kerajaan seberang..." Lirih Baekhee sambil terisak. Hatinya benar benar sakit saat mengatakan ini.

Pangeran Wang Yeol terkesiap. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya tau akan hal ini?

"Baek..."

"Kau akan meninggalkanku..."

"Tidak... tidak akan..."

"Ya, kau akan.."

"Tidak.."

"Kau seorang pangeran... kau akan menikah dengan seorang putri"

"Aku hanya akan menikah denganmu"

"Jangan bodoh pangeran... aku gadis desa biasa. Mana bisa kau menikah denganku?"

"Aku akan memperjuangkanmu. Aku seorang pangeran.."

"Aku tidak mau semua rakyat dan raja membencimu pangeran... kau akan dihukum oleh raja jika menikah denganku."

"Baek..."

Baekhee menangis terisak. Ia tak kuat lagi. Perasaan sakitnya sudah diambang batas. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus sadar diri. Perasaan cintanya terhadap pangeran Wang Yeol tidak pantas.

"Baek... kumohon jangan menangis."

Pangeran Wang Yeol memeluk Baekhee dari belakang. Ia bisa merasakan kesakitan yang sama.

Ia memang seorang pangeran, tapi jabatan itu malah membuatnya merasa sangat sakit. Untuk apa menjadi seorang pangeran jika ia tidak bisa hidup bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Pernikahan pangeran mahkota Wang Yeol dengan Putri Shin ah akan diselenggarakan besok siang. Upacara pernikahan akan dilaksanakan secara terbuka. Para warga diundang untuk datang. Sekian, terima kasih."

Para pesuruh istana itu kemudian menempelkan poster undangan disebuah dinding dan kemudian berbalik menuju istana setelahnya.

Baekhee yang mendengar pengumuman itu tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Keranjang berisikan sayuran itu terjatuh begitu saja, kemudian ia berlari menuju kehutan.

"Ya! Baekhee!!" Panggil Hyerin, sahabat Baekhee. Namun Baekhee mengabaikannya dan terus berlari tak tentu arah.

Baekhee menangis sambil berlari diantara pohon pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Ia tidak memperdulikan dimana ia sekarang dan betapa kakinya lecet terkena bebatuan. Yang ia tau hatinya hancur, pujaan hatinya akan menikah dalam hitungan jam..

Di kerajaan..

"Aku menolak perintah yang mulia.." Tegas pangeran mahkota Wang Yeol.

Tangan Raja Wang mengepal keras. Matanya menatap garang putra tertuanya yang kini berani menatapnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan penolakan yang besar.

"Kau akan tetap menikah! ini demi kerajaan! Kau tidak bisa menolak." Tegas sang Raja.

"Tapi aku hanya akan menikahi satu wanita yang aku cintai."

"Kau tidak bisa menikahi gadis desa itu, Wang Yeol !!!" Marah sang raja.

Pangeran mahkota Wang Yeol membungkuk hormat.

"Walaupun anda menolaknya, aku akan tetap menikahinya walaupun jabatanku sebagai pangeran mahkota akan dihapus." Setelah itu ia berbalik meninggalkan hadapan raja.

"Lihat saja nanti. Gadis desa itu akan merasakan akibatnya" Ancam sang raja ketika pangeran mahkota sudah meninggalkan ruangannya.

Keesokan harinya...

 _Brakk!!!!_

"Dimana wanita yang bernama Baekhee?!!! Keluarlah!! Ini perintah raja!!"

Rumah sederhana yang awalnya damai itu hancur, penuh teriakan penghuni rumah yang ketakutan.

"Aku lah Baekhee yang kalian cari. Jangan sakiti keluargaku!" Tegas seorang wanita yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Tangkap dia dan bawa ke istana!" Perintah dari seseorang yang merupakan pemimpinnya.

Baekhee ditangkap. Ia sudah tau ini akan terjadi padanya cepat atau lambat. Kedua tangan gadis itu diikat dan didorong berjalan untuk menuju istana.

Setelah sampai di istana.

Upacara pernikahan hendak dimulai. Baekhee mendengar pemberitahuan dan suara kemeriahannya dari ujung istana yang lain.

Baekhee berada diwilayah istana paling suram. Gelap dan mencekam. Ia tau tempat ini walaupun ini kali pertamanya ia menginjakkan kaki disini.

Penjara istana.

"Lepaskan dia!!!" Suara berat yang dikenali Baekhee terdengar.

Baekhee melihat kearah sumber suara.

Tidak. Pangeran Wang Yeol yang bodoh.

Kenapa ia harus berada disini?

"P..Pangeran?" Mulut Baekhee kelu dan kering memanggil sang pangeran.

"Lepaskan dia. Dia adalah calon istriku!" Pangeran Wang Yeol menarik tangan Baekhee dari cengkraman pengawal.

"Maaf pangeran, tapi ini perintah dari yang mulia raja." Tegas salah seorang pengawal yang menghadang pangeran Wang Yeol.

"Aku tidak peduli!!" Balas pangeran sambil berlari, tangannya menarik lengan Baekhee.

"Pangeran... kumohon jangan ceroboh... lepaskan aku." Lirih Baekhee.

"Sesuai janjiku, aku akan memperjuangkan cinta kita. Aku hanya akan menikah denganmu." Jawab pangeran Wang Yeol dengan tegas.

Mereka sampai dihalaman istana yang luas dan begitu ramai karena banyak tamu undangan. Para tanu nampak shock melihat sang pangeran mahkota yang hendak menikah sedang berlarian sambil menggandeng tangan wanita lain.

"TANGKAP PANGERAN MAHKOTA!!" Perintah itu terdengar dari Raja Wang.

Para prajurit dalam jumlah besar berbondong-bondong menghadang sang pangeran mahkota dan Baekhee.

Mendadak para tamu undangan disekitar halaman istana ketakutan.

Pangeran Wang Yeol menatap sang raja dan menyembunyikan Baekhee dibalik badannya.

"Yang mulia, izinkan aku menikah dengan Baekhee. aku mencintainya. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan putri Shin Ah." Teriak pangeran lantang.

Tangan raja Wang mengepal keras. Anaknya benar benar keras kepala.

"Kembalilah kesini jika kau tidak ingin mati sebagai seorang penghianat!" Tegas sang raja.

Pangeran mahkota Wang Yeol terkejut mendengar ucapan sang raja begitupun dengan Baekhee.

"Yang mulia..."

"Kembalilah atau kau akan mati dikerajaanmu sendiri!!"

Perintah raja adalah mutlak. Tidak akan yang berani menolak perintah raja saat raja sedang murka.

Baekhee mengusap bahu pangeran Wang Yeol.

"Kembalilah pangeran... jangan hiraukan diriku. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Lirih Baekhee dengan tulus.

Pangeran Wang Yeol menatap Baekhee dengan sendu. Disaat seperti ini wanita tercintanya itu tetap memaksakan tersenyum walaupun air matanya terus menetes.

Tidak. Ia tidak bisa menjadi pengecut. Janjinya kepada Baekhee adalah benar, ia adalah lelaki. Janjinya untuk menikahi Baekhee adalah mutlak, bukan janji palsu. Ia tidak mau terpisah dengan wanita tercintanya itu.

Perlahan pangeran Wang Yeol kembali menatap sang Raja yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Aku memutuskan untuk tetap menikahi Baekhee. Aku tidak peduli dengan perintah istana dan perintahmu, ayah.." Jawab pangeran Wang Yeol.

Baik raja, Baekhee, maupun seluruh orang yang ada disana menatap tidak percaya. Keputusan yang sangat berani atau mungkin bodoh(?)

"Jika itu pilihanmu, maka... BUNUH PEMGHIANAT ITU!!" Perintah raja terdengar menakutkan.

Baekhee dan Wang Yeol terdiam dalam keterkejutan. Baekhee menatap salah seorang pemanah yang bersiap membidik Wang Yeol.

Dengan sigap Baekhee memposisikan dirinya didepan Wang Yeol dan akhirnya panah itu menancap didada Baekhee tepat dijantungnya.

Saat itu juga dunia Wang Yeol terasa runtuh. Semua kenangan manisnya bersama wanita kesayangannya berputar dikepalanya. Saat Baekhee hendak terjatuh, Wang Yeol dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

Darah segar keluar dari dada Baekhee yang tertancap anak panah.

Wang Yeol bahkan tak bisa percaya apa yang ditatapnya ini nyata. Baekhee nya, wanita nya, kesayangannya, sedang sekarat.

"Baek..."

"Yeol..."

"Bertahanlah kumohon... jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon..."

"Yeol... pangeranku..."

Pandangan Baekhee semakin buram, ia bahkan kini merasa sulit menatap lelaki yang ia cintai.

"Baek... kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku. Kita akan segera menikah.."

Air mata Wang Yeol meluncur bebas, ia menangis sesenggukan. Sungguh, ini hal yang paling menyakitkan dikehidupannya.

"Aku.. mencintaimu... Yeollie ku... sungguh... maafkan aku... aku berjanji, kita akan bertemu lagi... dikehidupan berikutnya... sampai jumpa lagi, yeol"

Perlahan mata Baekhee tertutup rapat.

"Baek... jangan... kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Wang Yeol mengguncang tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Berharap ia akan terbangun lagi. Namun tidak. Ini berakhir. Kisahnya dengan Baekhee telah berakhir.

Wang Yeol menangis, suara tangisannya terdengar memilukan. Bahkan seluruh rakyat yang menyaksikannya ikut merasakan kesakitan yang sama.

"Baek... kau benar, kita akan bertemu lagi dikehidupan berikutnya. Di kehidupan kita berikutnya nanti, kita akan hidup bersama dengan bahagia. Aku berjanji akan menemukanmu. Dalam wujud apapun dirimu nanti, siapapun dirimu nanti, perasaanku dengan mu akan tetap sama. Aku mencintaimu Baekkie... sampai jumpa dikehidupan selanjutnya.."

Selesai mengucapkan itu, Wang Yeol mengecup kening Baekhee dengan tulus dan penuh kasih sayang.

Dan tepat saat itu juga... anak panah melesat dipunggungnya hingga menembus ke jantung.

Inilah akhirnya...

Kisah Wang Yeol dan Baekhee berakhir disini...

Di zaman ini..

\--

Perlahan, mata besar milik pemuda Park itu terbuka. Basah dan lengket. Ia mengusap kedua matanya.

Air mata?

Apakah ia menangis?

"Kau menangis selama terapi hipnotis, hyung" Sahut pria bernama Sehun dengan tatapannya yang datar.

"Benarkah? aku cukup emosional juga..." Balas Pemuda Park.

"Jadi... apa yang kau lihat hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

Apa aku belum menulis tentang siapa itu Sehun? Baiklah. Sehun adalah seorang dokter psikolog, dia adalah dokter yang menangani pemuda park. Namun usianya lebih muda dari si pemuda Park sehingga ia memanggilnya hyung.

Pemuda Park itu mengusap air matanya dengan tisu kering dan menceritakan semuanya kepada Sehun. Sehun mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa semua nya terasa begitu nyata. Rasa sakitnya pun sama." Ucap pemuda Park. Tangannya meraba dada tempat jantungnya berdetak. Bahkan itu terasa sakit, seolah memang dadanya tertancap anak panah.

"Aku tidak pernah menangani kasus seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku menilai jika kau sedang menyelami kehidupanmu dimasa lalu. Aku tidak tau itu nyata atau tidak..." Nilai Sehun.

Pemuda Park itu mengedikkan bahunya. Bahkan ia dan dokternya sendiri tidak tau. Ia sendiri yang harus memastikan ini semua.

"Aku akan menganalisis data data dari terapi hipnotismu. Mungkin... hey kau mau kemana?"

Ucapan Sehun teralihkan saat pemuda Park mengambil jas nya dan hendak keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku akan mencari tahu kebenarannya. Aku akan mencari wanita itu." Jawab si pemuda Park sebelum benar benar keluar dari ruang periksa.

\--

Pemuda Park itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang lumayan sepi. Tidak banyak orang karena memang hujan masih turun.

Pemuda Park itu berjalan dengan payung yang melindunginya dari hujan.

"Ya Baek!!!! Pelan pelan!! Kau membuat es krim ku terjatuh!"

Teriakan itu membuat pemuda Park membalikkan badannya kearah sumber suara.

Nampak beberapa anak berseragam sekolah menengah sedang berada didepan kedai es krim sabil bercanda.

"Hehe... maafkan aku Luhan.. aku tak sengaja." Jawab salah satu dari ketiga siswa.

Pemuda Park mengamati ketiga siswa itu dari jauh. Mereka semua adalah lelaki, namun tunggu... mengapa wajah mereka sangat cantik? Apakah mereka bertiga benar benar lelaki?

"Baek... hujan tak kunjung berhenti, bagaimana jika kita pulang sambil hujan hujanan?"

"Ah ide bagus, Kyung. Ayo!!"

Ketiga siswa lelaki itu berjalan menembus hujan. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kearah dimana pemuda Park itu berdiri.

Pemuda Park itu tertegun saat salah satu dari ketiga siswa lelaki itu menatap kearahnya.

Tubuh mungil, senyuman manis, dan mata bulan sabit itu...

Pemuda tinggi bertelinga yoda itu merasa pernah mengenal seorang lelaki bermata bulan sabit yang kini sedang berjalan dihadapannya.

Aku mengenalnya...

Tapi siapa? dan kapan aku mengenalnya?

"Tuan? Kau tak apa?" Pemuda bermata bulan sabit itu menggerakkan tangannya tepat didepan muka si lelaki bertelinga yoda yang tengah menatapnya kosong.

Ya, aku mengenalnya.

Mimpi itu...

Apakah dia takdirku?

Baekhyun menatap kedua temannya dengan bingung.

"Ey, kenapa tuan ini melamun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Baek..." Panggil pemuda bermarga Park yang masih menatap kosong kearah Baekhyun.

"Ne?" Respon Baekhyun. Ia masih terlihat kebingungan.

"Kau... Baekhee..." Ucap Pemuda Park. Pandangannya masih menatap dalam kearah Baekhyun.

"Ah... bukan. Namaku Baekhyun, tuan." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit kikuk.

"Baekhee ku..." Panggil pemuda Park itu lagi, kali ini matanya sudah berkaca kaca.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kenapa pria ini terus saja memanggilnya Baekhee?

"Tuan... sekali lagi, namaku...-"

Ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh pemuda tinggi yang terus memanggilnya dengan nama yang salah.

Kedua teman Baekhyun melongo menatap sahabatnya itu dipeluk oleh orang yang tidak dikenal.

"Aku akhirnya menemukanmu... Baekhee..."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun kebingungan. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya polos masih mencerna apa yang terjadi. Namun ia tak bisa bohong jika pelukan ini terasa nyaman.

Baekhyun merasa sangat aneh dengan yang ia rasakan. Berpelukan dengan orang asing. _Heol_

Tapi entah kenapa terasa sangat hangat, seolah olah ia tengah berpelukan dengan kekasihnya. Mendadak mata Baekhyun memanas dan mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

Ia tidak tau apa apa, ia tidak tau siapa orang yang memeluknya ini...

Tapi, Ia merindukan orang ini. Sungguh.

Dan ditengah hujan turun yang mengguyur kota Seoul, Wang Yeol dan Baekhee dipertemukan kembali dikehidupan ini.

\--

"Jadi... bagaimana diriku di kehidupan yang dulu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Pemuda Park itu tersenyum sangat manis.

"Kau sangat cantik persis seperti dikehidupan sekarang." jawabnya.

"Yak!! Park Chanyeol, asal kau ingat saja aku adalah lelaki dikehidupan ini." Gerutu Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kau tau Baek... walaupun kau tak ingat apapun tentang kehidupan kita yang dulu. Aku ingin mengatakan ini, --

\--Aku sangat bahagia bisa menemukanmu lagi dikehidupan sekarang. Walaupun saat ini kau berwujud lelaki, itu tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan cintaku kepadamu. Perasaanku ini masih sama seperti perasaanku pada saat zaman Goryeo,--

\--Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, dari kehidupan zaman Goryeo, kehidupan zaman ini, dan dikehidupan yang akan datang, perasaanku akan tetap sama.--

\--Cukup di kehidupan lalu saja aku kehilanganmu, di kehidupan ini aku tidak akan mau kehilanganmu. Aku akan menjagamu. Selalu,--"

Baekhyun terisak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Walaupun ia tak mengingat apapun dikehidupannya dulu, tapi ia bisa merasakan bagaimana malangnya kehidupannya yang dulu. Dan ia merasa bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan sosok Chanyeol dikehidupannya sekarang.

"Saranghae, Pangeran Wang Yeol"

"Nado Saranghae, Baekhee"

~TAMAT~


End file.
